Para La Mejor Madre Del Mundo
by dafguerrero
Summary: Gracias mama por ser la mejor madre del mundo. Atte. Euphemia Kido De Escorpio.


**Hola a todos lamento la tardanza con respecto a los uptades con respecto a las otras historias pero ya saben mi universidad es primero pero pronto…habra las actualizaciones aunque del Sísifo y Sasha todavía hay gente que está leyendo la historia el nuevo capítulo que deje. **

**Este es un OneShot dedicada a las madres ya que el próximo lunes, es el día de la madre en mi país. Quise hacer este tomo corto dedicado a las madres de todos mis fanáticos a una en especial…a la mía y a Saori Kido. Aquí lloraremos espero que les guste la carta de Euphemia hacia su madre. Ya no digo nada más disfruten. **

**Para La Mejor Madre Del Mundo**

Querida Diosa Athena.

La mejor madre del mundo, la que me ha cuidado desde que era una niña pequeña hasta ahora en la actualidad que cumplí 21 años de edad. Saori Kido.

No hay palabras en las que yo pueda describir los sentimientos que tengo en mi corazón, la que ha sido el que seas mi madre. Simplemente tengo son memorias maravillosas que tengo de ti madre querida. Nunca te has preguntando… ¿Lo mucho que te amo? ¿No verdad? Pues en esta carta te lo diré para que lo sepas y que jamás se te olvide.

¡Mama te amo más que el propio universo entorno y el cosmos! ¡No hay galaxias o planetas que puedan contener el amor de una preciosa hija sana que te ama y te adora! ¡Nunca lo olvides mama!

Recuerdo que el tío Aioros me comento alguna vez cuando era una niña pequeña cuando yo iba a su despacho a jugar un rato con el cuándo estaba aburrida de estar encerrada en el Templo De Escorpio con mis hermanitos…Shaula y Sargas con la servidumbre que nos cuidaban por el día mientras ustedes estaban muy sumisos en sus deberes como Diosa Athena y Caballero Escorpio. Me los traía al despacho de mi tío para que nos contaran historias muy interesantes sobre la mitología griega. Él nos contó el día que te enteraste que estabas embarazada por primera vez de tu primer hijo.

Según recuerdo él me dijo que al principio estabas muy asustada cuando le comentaste en un momento privado en su despacho al patriarca del santuario que no te venia tu periodo, desde hacía dos meses que eso te preocupaba mucho ya que tú le dijiste que tu periodo te venia siempre regularmente…lo que llevo a mi tío Aioros pensar que estas embarazada de mi papa, te pidió que fueras a la enfermería hacerte una prueba de embarazo. Que resulto ser positiva. Ibas a tenerme. A mí…a Euphemia Kido de Escorpio. Al principio tuviste mucho miedo ya que apenas llevabas unas cuantas semanas de casada con mi papa, pero después te alegraste de saber que serias madre por primera vez que tendrías por fin la familia que siempre deseaste desde pequeña pues tu siempre te sentiste sola…pues eras nieta única, mi bisabuelo te dejo sola a los 9 años debido a esa terrible enfermedad. Eso me dolió cuando me lo dijeron. Cuando llegaste al templo de Escorpio le comentaste a mi papa que me iban a tener el al principio se mostró sorprendido pues no espero esa noticia…pero después te abrazo muy fuerte de la alegría que tenía aunque mi papa no es muy demostrativo con sus sentimientos pero ese día simplemente se derrumbó por la notica todas sus defensas de la felicidad que tenia de saber que seria padre. Los dos me esperaron por 9 nueves meses, de ansias, temores, los dos estudiando para ser los mejores padres del mundo. Especialmente los nervios de ¿Qué si lo harán bien o no? La larga espera de los dos culmino cuando una madrugada del 11 Octubre, comenzaste sentir contracciones muy fuertes que tu no podías controlar y muchos menos tu cosmos. Le dijiste a mi papa que yo venía, él fue en busca de una partera para que me trajeran al mundo.

Varias horas dolorosas tuviste que pasar para poder tenerme, pero no fue hasta las 11:15 de la mañana. Llegue a tu vida con un fuerte llanto, que indicaba que respiraba…una vez me dijiste que cuando yo era bebe era muy hermosa tenía el cabello rosa muy pálido, mis ojos eran azules violeta tan grandes que automáticamente te robaron el corazón. Mi padre ese día no dejaba de observarme yo era su princesa la primera, de sus hijas que nacía. Ese día ustedes dos juraron que me cuidarían, al pasar los años ustedes me brindaban su amor y cariño.

Fui creciendo con los años a su lado siendo la niña más afortunada de la tierra al tenerme como madre ya que siempre a pesar de que eras una diosa, estabas muy preocupada por tus responsabilidades divinas siempre estabas ahí cuando lo necesitaba buscabas la forma de hacer a un lado tus obligaciones divinas para atender mis necesidades. Así fue con mis hermanos.

Aún recuerdo cuando entre a la adolescencia…comenzó a tener esos cambios que sufren las mujeres cuando entraban en esa etapa. Me sentía incomoda al que me vieran ya que mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo cambios. Ese día me sentaste me explicaste lo que me sucedería y que no tenía que avergonzarme al contrario era hunamente normal.

Hay mamita linda tu siempre estuviste cuando dije mis primeras palabras, te emocionaste me dijiste que sería igual de bella e inteligente. O todos los años me celebrabas un año de vida diciéndoles a los dioses que les agradecías el tenerme en tu vida a mí y a mis hermanitos como a mi padre. Mis logros siempre me los celebraste, también te sentías triste cuando yo lo estaba no te gustaba que yo lloraba te causaba tristeza ya que no podías evitar que yo sintiera dolor. Cuando enfermaba mi padre y tú siempre se desvelaban para que yo siempre estuviera bien no les importaba quedarse despiertos toda la noche con tal de que yo mejorara ustedes siempre se esforzaban de quedarse despiertos para brindarme su apoyo y cariño. Mamá sé que conservas todas las tarjetas, presentes, dibujos que te ice porque para ti son los detalles más hermosos del mundo.

Yo sé que a veces te dolía más que a mí, cuando tenías que gritarme en el momento que me portaba muy mal y no obedecía tus órdenes. Tenías que ser autoritaria conmigo y con mis hermanos…mientras que papa a veces se le pasaba un poco con sus re prendimientos siempre estabas ahí cuando nosotros teníamos la razón. Nos apoyabas en nuestras decisiones y deseos. Me diste muchísimos consejos cuando los necesitaba.

Un día llegue toda emocionada…tenía 14 años les comente a los dos y que tenía mi primer novio. Nunca olvidare la expresión de mi padre al saber que tenía mi primer novio se molestó mucho pero tú le impediste que intentara buscar al muchacho me dijiste con una sonrisa…tráeme el chico a la casa, prepare el almuerzo para que lo conozcamos.

Así fue cuando lo lleve, para que lo conozcas siempre me apoyaste con el…hasta el día que me rompió el corazón. Tú estabas siempre apoyándome diciéndome que ya vendrían más chicos para mí, me dijiste que yo era la más hermosa de todas que sería algún día como tu una gran mujer.

Un año después cuando cumplí 15 años recuerdo que conocí al chico de mis sueños, una vez más estuviste ahí apoyándome. Para evitar que mi padre le hiciera algo. Pues no quería que estuviera cerca de su rosadita… durante años me apoyaste. Hoy que cumplí 21 años de edad, estoy a punto de casarme con ese hombre que conocí viniste esta mañana a mi alcoba me dijiste. "Euphie ayer solo eras una bebe, hoy eres una mujer te me casas hija" "Quiero que sepas que a pesar de que seas una mujer mayor de edad, anciana o niña…siempre serás mi princesa" "Te amo hija, no sabes la felicidad de saber que te me casas".

Madre gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de mis 21 años de edad, por eso quiero sentirme muy contenta al decirte esto. Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

Atte. Euphemia Kido De Escorpio.


End file.
